


Blooming Hearts

by HopeFeather



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeFeather/pseuds/HopeFeather
Summary: Zelda and Mipha spend their down time together in Hyrule Field.
Relationships: Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Blooming Hearts

“And, while they are quite different from the flora near Zora’s Domain, I had thought you might like them.” Zelda sits up from where she’d been examining a small clump of swift violets, taking a break in her rambling to look over to Mipha.

The zora in question lifts her head as she feels eyes on her, a sweet smile easily falling into place on her features that makes Zelda’s heart skip a beat. Her company was prettier than all the flowers in Hyrule, and the midday sun glimmering on her scales made her look positively radiant.

“They are wonderful, Zelda. Could you tell me more about…” Mipha taps a claw on her chin, scouting the flowers around before pointing to a blue one that took her fancy. “This one?”

“Of course! That’s a blue nightshade, and actually a rather interesting topic in the scientific community. They are most abundant near Kakariko Village, and as such have been used as dyes in Sheikah armour for generations. Though until recently they were believed to have no practical use, it was actually found to relax one’s joints somewhat and actually imbue the armour they make with aerodynamic properties that make moving silently much easier! Not that the Sheikah ever particularly struggled with such a thing, it’s certainly been a point of interest for others since and as such the trade value has incr- Huh?”

Zelda breaks off as she notices Mipha shuffling towards her on her knees, holding something out that she doesn’t quite manage to see before it is delicately placed atop her head. The zora’s hands gently brush Zelda’s cheeks on their way down, making her flush slightly, and she blinks rapidly at her fellow princess. “What are…?”

“Sorry for interrupting - I promise I was listening! I simply thought a princess deserved a fitting crown, as a souvenir of our little day out.” Mipha sits back on her knees, grinning at her handiwork.

Zelda’s mouth forms a little circle as she reaches up to gently prod at the delicate chain of flowers on her head. Mipha’s innocent enthusiasm is contagious, and Zelda soon finds herself grinning along with her. “Well, by that logic I should make you one too!”

Mipha gasps, a hand on her chest as she bows her head gently. “I would be honoured to receive such a gift from you, princess.” They lock eyes, and the two of them struggle to hold back giggles and maintain their mock air of professionalism. Out here, they can simply be themselves, with no royal court watching over them. Not even Link here to silently guard them, as Mipha is more than capable of fending off danger herself.

And so, it only seems natural that Zelda would stick her tongue out and go cross-eyed, sending Mipha into a sudden guffaw of laughter terribly unbefitting of a princess. Zelda keeps up the pressure, puffing out her cheeks and pursing her lips into a fish face, which makes Mipha snort and try to cover her blushing face with a hand in embarrassment, still failing to recover from her fit of giggles.

She shuffles over to try and sneak a peek at the zora’s face, which only encourages Mipha to try and shuffle away, until she falls onto her back in the grass. Zelda makes her best attempt at an evil villain laugh as she flops on top of Mipha, trapping her. “I’ve got you now.”

“Begone, fiend.” Mipha uncovers her face so she can playfully bat at Zelda, and the hylian princess is ever so glad she chased down this sight. Amber eyes crinkle at the corners as a result of Mipha’s toothy grin, something she rarely lets people see for fear her sharp teeth might scare them. Zelda couldn’t fathom anyone ever being scared of Mipha - though she can be fearsome in battle, the zora princess’ kindness is limitless, and she wouldn’t hurt a fly were there no good reason to.

Their faces are inches apart, Zelda’s chin propped on Mipha’s chest, and neither of them seem eager to change that as comfortable silence falls over them.

“You’re pretty.” She finds herself blurting out thoughtlessly, thankful that Mipha doesn’t react negatively to the sudden admission. Instead, her hand rests on Zelda’s cheek, mischievous grin turning into a more sincere smile.

“You too, Zelda. Your smile is the sweetest in all of Hyrule, and I’m glad I get to see so much of it today.”

“I can scarcely fathom frowning when I’m in your company, Mipha.”

“Then I’m honoured to be as much of a light in your life as you are in mine. I was ever so happy when you wrote and asked me to visit.”

“Of course! I just knew I had to ask when I found out I’d be having some free time. When I only get one or two days, it feels like a waste making you travel all this way. But now at least you can stay in the castle for a good while and we can spend some quality time together. Though admittedly, outside of today I haven’t had much chance to plan out anything fun…”

“Well, I have always wanted to check out the market in Castle Town. We could buy clothes together, and… Ah, I’m a little embarrassed to say it.” Mipha glances away, cheeks flushing slightly.

“There’s no need for you to be, I promise. I won’t judge you for wanting to do anything Mipha, we’re friends.”

“Well, um, that’s somewhat part of the problem. I was hoping, perhaps, i-if you would like to of course, there is no obligation and I completely understand if-”

Zelda takes a hold of the hand Mipha had been cupping her face with, interlacing their fingers and smiling encouragingly at her. Mipha turns back to face her with wide eyes, gawking at the sight as she opens and closes her mouth wordlessly for a few moments.

“I, uh- That’s what I was going to ask. If you would like to hold hands, while we browse the market together.”

“Oh!” Zelda blinks, flicking her gaze between Mipha’s flushed face and their linked hands. “I. Yes?” She laughs, unsure of what to say, and is glad when Mipha joins in, a weight lifted from the zora’s chest. Figuratively, of course, with Zelda still laid atop her.

“Okay, I just needed to be sure we were on the same page.” Mipha smiles, leaning in to affectionately bump her forehead against Zelda’s. She’s caught off guard when the hylian princess leans in further, pecking her on the lips.

“Absolutely. And now that we’ve figured that out, I think this will be an even better visit than we could have imagined.” Zelda beams, and Mipha thinks the sunrise over Zora’s Domain couldn’t hold a candle to her beauty. “Now… I think this calls for matching flower crowns, don’t you?”

“Oh, certainly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops it's been like a year since I posted anything lmao, but the Age of Calamity announcement made my Zelpha brain go brrrrr


End file.
